


When Fire Meets Fate

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bellarke, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: a soulmate bellarke au where bellamy and clarke could feel eachother’s pain and see eachother in their dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while scrolling through wattpad because I’m such a book junkie. 
> 
> I hope you guys really like this since I have some exciting ideas! thank you so much for reading and I’ll try to update soon! Xoxo

_No._

_Clarke refuses to believe it._

Everything around her was so chaotic, she almost knocks over the medicine on the counter. All she could hear the sound of the heart monitor going blank, the buzzing was deafening. 

A continuous straight line, where there was supposed to be rhythm of different patterns to prove someone was still breathing. It was gone, her patient was dying. 

Marcus Kane rushes in along with the rest of the doctors she just had lunch with, everything in her world stops because it’s her fault. 

Kane was the one to stabilize the girl on the bed, trying to control her seizure and flailing. She doesn’t know who does, but someone grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her body. 

Clarke’s eyes are so wide, filled with emotion and shock. She can’t feel the violent rattle of her body, and her eyes won’t leave the hospital bed. 

“Griffin! I swear to god-“ Kane demands angrily, only after screaming at another doctor to get an operation room set up because the patient’s heart was failing like he knew all along it would. “If you don’t get your ass over here and help with holding the girl down while we use the defibrillator, she’s gonna die.”

He’s frantic now too, the experience he has never prepared him to loose a human life. Marcus Kane knows that his staff is responsible for the lives they save, and just because he has a soft spot for the prodigy named Clarke Griffin, doesn’t mean she could loose control. 

Clarke shakes her head fast, not wanting to believe anything she hears. The memories of her coloring with crayons to please the child, to sing to her as she injected her arm with medicine, was so painful to feel she had to look away. 

Her body shakes on the table again, but this time its because the defibrillator does the work for her. It’s at the highest volt, and Clarke is praying it works because she’s seconds away from running. 

Doctors can’t be like her, and she feels so horrified with herself because she was trained all her life to prevent showing emotion. 

God, she just can’t lose Madi. 

She’s her youngest patient, with beautiful brown hair and a heart of pure gold. She reminded Clarke too much of her friend Raven Reyes, who also grew up parent-less. Madi got into an accident a few weeks prior, a piece of glass pierced her lung because it was so deep in her skin and she’s been having severe asthma symptoms ever since. 

Clarke shouldn’t even be surprised that it affected the oxygen intake to her heart but oh, how it hurts. 

“Griffin!” Someone calls for her again, but this time she’s running so fast out of the room that she trips on her feet scrubs. They were so big on her. 

Clarke falls, no one bothers to help her up because she’s in the West wing of Ark Children’s Hospital and she doesn’t know anybody. She’s a mad-woman. 

Her ankle hurts, probably twisted around the wrap of her clothes or the way she falls onto the polished and colorful marble floor. Clarke breathes heavy, her chest heaving because she feels so much pain at once. 

She’s losing Madi and can’t save her. 

As she rips the haircap out of her hair, throwing it with her shaky hands and rocking her small body back and forth. 

This can’t be happening. 

Clarke’s a coward, and stupid for even thinking that Madi would survive her car crash. Especially for getting so attached to a stunning little girl, who all she wanted to do was protect from the cruel reality that Clarke was trying to avoid. 

“What the hell am I doing here, I don’t deserve this...” She declares, gripping her fingers to stop their trembling. She can’t stop from looking around her surroundings, the tall ceilings and the baby blue scrubs worn on every person that walks past her. She hates the machines, the people, the lives she looses and loves. 

It’s so claustrophobic for her, that she gasps for air. Clarke needs to leave. 

So, there she goes. 

That’s how she ends up living on Raven’s couch because she’s jobless and too emotionally attached to a now, dead child. Her stupid scrubs were in the dryer, because they all think she’s going back to work the next day. But she won’t be going, and is going to hand in her papers in the morning. 

Clarke could even imagine Madi’s brown eyes closed and peaceful, and she feels a few tears fall onto the pillow before hoping that her journey to Heaven was just that.

She already knows that Kane and her mother Abby, won’t hesitate to break down the door in the morning, and Clarke would gladly let them. 

All she feels is pain. 

Heart-wrenching and sad, that’s all she was. 

       ✣✣✣✣✣✣✣✣✣✣✣✣✣✣✣✣✣✣

”Octavia! Grab me an aspirin on your way to your room, please!” Bellamy shouts, holding his chest like it’s on fire. 

His sister yells in reply, but does the deed anyways. She comes into his bedroom with two Advil’s and a glass of tap water, but quickly grows suspicious when her older brother is almost hunched over in physical pain. 

It’s midnight, and Bellamy looks like he’s about to have a heart attack. 

“What happened to you?” She asks softly, sitting down next to him watching as his face scrunches. 

He feels the bed dip into itself, and he knows it’s Octavia but he can’t focus on anything else but the pain in his heart. 

“I have-“ Bellamy pauses to fully sit up against his bedframe as his eyes shut again, he’s so confused. “I have no idea” 

He breathes out a harsh breath, trying to calm himself down but Octavia’s voice rang through his ears. 

“You aren’t having pain or numbness in your dominant arm?” She asks, because her CPR classes would finally not be a waste of money. 

Bellamy realizes immediately and fights the urge to shove her, “I’m not having a heart attack, don’t even test those waters.” He warns. 

It was like half of his lungs were missing because he could only take short breaths. He’s never had asthma so he’s shocked, knowing that he was fine a mere 2 hours prior. 

He was writing for his history blog because he’s the biggest nerd alive, and he remembered getting a shooting pain in his calves. Bellamy worked out every morning, but usually on his arms or cardio. He’s never seen his younger sister come to his aid so fast, helping him to the couch which was only a few feet away and was worried the whole time. 

“It’s not my fault you’re old” Octavia bickers, but still comforts him by rubbing a hand up his back because he wants to move to dangle his feet off the bed. 

She had set the glass of water to the side, still having the pills in her right hand. 

Bellamy reaches for the Advil’s when the discomfort finally subsided. The pain went from his legs to his chest in a matter of minutes, and he doesn’t know if he should be scared. 

“Shut up, I’m only twenty six.” He’s feeling better enough to joke around as he pops the Advil in his mouth. 

Octavia takes a breath when his face loses the tension, and just squeezes his shoulder because she hates when he pulls stuff like this. Her brother doesn’t deserve to be in pain. 

“You’re alright?” She asks softly. 

Bellamy smiles at her, setting his hand on the one she has on his shoulder because he’s scared too. 

“I’m fine now, thanks so much for the Advil and for caring so much. You’re the best!” He assures her, and wishes her a goodnight when she walks out of the room. 

Luckily, she turns off the light for him and it’s darkness surrounding him. He moves so that he’s laying down on his back again, finally being able to breath and relax. There’s something wrong with how he’s feeling, trying to be happy but his aura is depressing and quite angry. 

He’s silent, mostly because he doesn’t know what to do. 

Bellamy let’s his eyes drift off and close slowly, only to instantly see something he’s never seen before. 

He opens them fast, believing it was all some joke, knowing dreams can’t happen so quick even when he’s not even asleep yet. 

However, he can’t stop himself from wanting to see the person again. 

It was a person, a girl with sparkling blue eyes that he needs to see again. 

Bellamy closes his eyes, the thought of him seeing a girl that looks so real was astonishing. She isn’t even in front of him, but he could still see her surroundings. 

A white pillow, a fuzzy blanket in a small cozy home that looks like it’s in the bad part of town. The air seems cold, the blanket curled up to her neck. 

Its blurry, so unclear that it’s hard to tell if the room is dim or dark like his. 

His skin crawls, Bellamy feels his foot twitch against the covers of his own blanket but nothing hurts him anymore. 

Bellamy somehow falls asleep in a couple minutes, faster than he’s ever done before. His heart aches in a way that doesn’t hurt physically for him, but sad for her. 

What the hell is happening with him? 

Why is the girl in his dreams so beautiful yet so sad? 

It’s a question he can’t answer, because Bellamy Blake thinks he’s the one going insane because he swears he hears something. 

The voice is so quiet, like it’s traveling miles just to end up in his brain. If it was rated from a 1-10, it would almost classify as a two. 

“W-Who are you?” It rings in his ears with the softest voice, the voice is confused and worrisome. 

He’s going insane definitely. 


	2. One In A Million

Octavia Blake was a girl who loved to explore new things, places and practically anything with a fresh open sign. 

So, she didn’t hesitate to drag her older brother Bellamy to the Art Gallery that just opened up across the street from her flower shop. She couldn’t help herself. 

Bellamy had a long black fleece coat adorning his stature, making him look older yet more attractive. Although, the wind wasn’t so nice, that it blew his curls around madly. 

He turns to his sister with his hands in his pockets, the crowd was growing behind them. 

“You really couldn’t wait till I got a little bit of extra sleep in the afternoon?” He whines, feeling the weight of the bags under his eyes. After hearing that voice in his head the night before, he couldn’t sleep much until the images in his mind did. 

Her black hair hits him in the face, so he steps back when she turns to reply, she’s so dramatic. “This place would be packed by then, and I actually got to sleep last night so-“ Octavia teases him. 

This time, he doesn’t hesitate to shove her for some playful sibling time. She doesn’t know what he saw, what he felt throughout the night. 

“Do you even plan on buying something?” He asks, suddenly curious. 

Octavia just smiles at him, huddling closer to him for a little more warmth. 

“What’s wrong with observing some really beautiful art?” And Bellamy only laughs, but frowns when that ache in his chest returns. 

Octavia holds his shoulder to keep him upright, so confused as to why this keeps happening, but this time especially in public. 

“Do I need to take you to a hospital? What the hell is wrong with your heart Bellamy?” She questions rather harsh. 

He’s just as confused as she is, but definitely doesn’t want to go to the hospital. 

“Nothing is wrong! Don’t worry. I’m fine, it’s probably just chest tightness because I’m getting old” A slight smirk on his face reminds her of the teasing she had done the night before, her brother tries and lighten the mood. His hand still clutches with his undershirt because it’s back. 

“Bell...” Octavia sighs, not in the mood for anything else but protecting him. 

He reaches up and wraps an arm around her shoulder, not wanting her to worry because that’s his job. 

“I’m fine” Bellamy assures her, pulling her close to him for a hug. “I could handle with whatever’s going on, I promise.” 

He looks around to see the crowd going at most a few blocks away, and he’s right there camped in the front of the art gallery with a girl who matters so much to him. His sister was the only family he has, and he’ll be damned if he lets anything happen to either of them. 

A man emerges from the front doors, to signal the customers to start coming in and he flips the closed sign to open and the door chimes. 

Everybody was calm as they walked into the gallery, prepared to see the art by local artists and beauty behind it. 

Octavia was so giddy that Bellamy had to keep up with her, knowing her mood changed drastically. 

“Calm down O, it’s just art” He smiles at her, and she returns it. 

“It’s beautiful, don’t you feel some sort of admiration for it?” Octavia asks, completely oblivious to the fact that Bellamy was too stuck on one painting near the entrance. 

He stood behind, drawn to the canvas like something was pulling him towards it. Octavia ran back to get him, only to find herself slightly awed herself. 

“Did you even hear what I said?” She nudges his shoulder, but his eyes are locked on the art. 

Bellamy’s eyes were wide, stuck on the bold streaks of red and black paint. 

Two hearts, pulling at the other and it’s graphic in the fact that the strings were so tangled and attached, that it burst the heart open. 

Octavia is slightly disgusted, but reads the artist’s bio and description. 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me, absolutely no clue....but that feeling in my chest just burst. I can’t describe how this painting makes me feel” Bellamy let’s his eyes wander again, somehow replaying the girl in his dreams again in the back of his mind. She’s doing this. 

“What do you mean?” Octavia asks, but it sounds like a echo in his ears. 

His hands tug back into his coat pockets, balling his fists but not in anger. 

“I-I feel connected to this” Bellamy finally responds, shocked with himself. 

Octavia reads the artist’s description again, and reads it aloud to her brother. 

- _ **“In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine.”  
— Maya Angelou **_

“So, basically soulmates right?” The words die on her tongue slowly. 

Bellamy looks down and reads it quickly himself, running a hand in his black hair because what the hell does that mean?

”That’s not possible Octavia, that can’t happen in real life” 

“it’s art, it’s imaginary of what could happen.” She replies instantly.

His head is pounding in his skull, dizzy because he keeps re-reading the quote wondering how the art can resemble something to abstract. He has to distract himself, “Why are the two hearts tugging on eachother?.” 

His sister shrugs, “My best guess is that they haven’t met or they literally feel the tugging so strong....Bell, I have no clue” 

Bellamy meets her eyes, because he can’t come up with an answer either. He listens to the crowd around him, excitedly whispering about the expensive paintings he would never buy but only admire. He doesn’t know anyone in that place, and he’s drawn so close to this one canvas. 

“Do you folks need help? Are you looking to buy?” Suddenly, a voice comes from behind the siblings and Bellamy realizes it must of been quite a sight to see a man so engulfed and confused with a painting and _not_ ask for help. 

He feels his palm sweat in his coat pockets, wishing he chose a different jacket because maybe the fleece was too hot to bear. Bellamy shakes his head but Octavia speaks on demmand. 

“Yes actually....Do you mind explaining this painting to us?” Octavia gestures to the both of them, only to have Bellamy send her a sharp glare. 

The woman nods with a bright expression showing her kind smile that lit up the room, and Octavia smiled back. How could she not? The worker was kind. 

“Of course, so what would you guys like to know? This piece is-“ The woman shifts so that she’s now beside the painting, using her hands to gesture her excitement. “-it’s one of my favorites” 

This time, it’s Bellamy that speaks first because he can’t stop himself. 

“Who did it? If you don’t mind me asking...I don’t think it says in the description” He questions, feeling his heart pound like a pile of rocks dropping in his chest. There has to be a logical explanation to all of this, and maybe he could question that artist too. 

The woman has an undertone of sadness when she smiles at him, and Bellamy catches it immediately. He understands that feeling all too well, having dealt with his mother dead and loneliness for most of his life. 

His eyes narrow when all the air filled was silence, but she replies. “She’s an old friend of mine, a doctor now actually....she’s really talented right?” 

Bellamy feels rude to ask again, but the strings in his heart are tugged hard again and it’s almost too much to bear. He’s close to an answer, he’s dying for one. 

He asks anyways, his cheeks warm because once again, he doesn’t want to be rude to a kind girl. “What’s her name?” 

She shakes her head, like she forgot the initial question. “Oh! Clarke Griffin, her name is Clarke.” 

Bellamy’s fingernails dig into his skin as his fists clench, the pain was back and cascading to every part of his chest, his mind. Who the hell was doing this to him? 

He smiles, even though he’s pretty sure a vein is popping in his neck. 

“She’s very talented” Octavia says, sneaking glances at how Bellamy’s aura totally changed. Maybe a hospital won’t be such a bad idea, and she’ll drag him by the ear if she has to. 

Bellamy breathes out, then his fingers unclench and he suddenly wants to touch it. He’s daring himself to graze his fingers over the paint strokes, but that’s wrong because he always chose truth during those kid games. He’s so afraid. 

“She is.” Was all Bellamy said before the girl walks away, only looking at the necklace around her neck to see a name tag with chalk writing. 

Of course, she used chalk...she’s working at a art gala and she used art materials. It almost makes him laugh aloud, but his mouth forms a smirk. 

It read the name of Raven Reyes, and it makes him think of how close she was to this Clarke girl. She has answers for the questions he’s writing, and feeling way too strongly. 

“So, who has your voodoo doll?” Octavia asks, bringing his attention back. 

Bellamy rolls his eyes and just prays nobody actually does have it....but it’s not logically speaking since witches don’t exist in this world. Clarke has to mean something to him, that voice in his head has to be her? 

He still jokes. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was you and you’re somehow fooling me into thinking I have heart problems and might die-“ 

Octavia goes serious, pulling at his hand to drag him through the gala finally. 

“Do I get permission to kick this girl’s ass if she keeps messing with you?” 

He smiles, although feeling the voice in his head like static on a radio. 

“Permission granted” He replies, letting himself get pulled in as many directions as he could. Bellamy has a crazy life, but never expected for anything along the signs of an actual soulmate. 

This might not even be real. 


End file.
